A Gallagher girl and a Blackthorne boy
by Pinklover98
Summary: Zammie proposal, wedding, honeymoon and much more! What more could you ask for! First Gallagher Girls fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

A Gallagher girl and a Blackthorne boy

**Authors note: Hi! This is my first Gallagher girls fanfic - I love the books so much and I've rewritten parts of this story for a couple of tv shows but have changed it a bit more to fit this story :) I hope you guys all enjoy this - please leave a review so I know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls books or any of it's characters :(**

* * *

"Hey," said Zach coming up to behind Cammie and wrapping his arms around her waist. "you wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

"Sure." Cammie replies. "where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Hmm...ok. Any particular reason?" she says and Zach smiles.

"What? A guy can't just take his girlfriend out on a date?" He asks, feigning hurt. Cammie raises her eyebrows at him but turns back to cooking stirring the sauce in the pot in front of her.

"Ok."

* * *

"Are these for me?" Cammie asks when she and Zach arrive home from work the next day, fingering the petals on the flowers on the coffee table.

"Of course."

"How did you get them here? You were at work all day."

"Spy." Zach states, smirking and pointing to himself. Cammie sighs and rolls her eyes.

"When are we leaving?" She asks

"As soon as you're ready." Comes Zach's reply before Cammie presses her lips gently to his.

"Thank you." She says as they head towards the door.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant a waiter showed them to their seats and handed them a menu each.

"Zach," started Cammie, "this is my favourite restaurant. How did you get a reservation, it's always fully booked."

"Spy." was his only reply, followed by another smirk. He looked at her and smiled, taking her hand and bringing to his lips, kissing it softly. After they had ordered dinner and it had been served and they had eaten, the waiter came back over with dessert menus. They chose what they wanted and ordered.

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?" Cammie asks when they get back to Zach's apartment.

"Whatever you want Gallagher girl." Zach replies

"How about we watch a film?" She asks and Zach nods and follows her into the living room.

"What's up Zach? You've been really quiet since we got here, more quiet than usual." Cammie asks and Zach hesitates before answering. "You're not going on a mission again are you? You only just got back from the last one."

"No! No, that's not it!" He insists, taking Cammie's hand in his.

"Ok, good. What is it then?"

"Well, I uh, I need to ask you a question." He finally says and she nods for him to continue. Zach clears his throat before starting his speech.

"Ok so, we've know each for a really long time now and we've had..you know...hard times...but we've pulled through, together and uh, I love you so much, so Cammie, Gallagher girl," at this point he got down on one knee in front of Cammie and pulled a ring box out of his pocket. He opened the box and looked up at Cammie who had tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth, "Cameron Morgan, will you marry me?"

"Yes.." Cammie whispered "yes, yes, yes!" She said louder this time. Zach took the ring out of the box and put it in her finger before getting up and kissing her passionately.

* * *

Exactly a year later, Zach and Cammie were getting married and just said their wedding vows. Cammie was wearing a simple floor length, strapless dress and the bridesmaids, light blue dresses. Grant was Zach's best man and Bex was Cammie's maid of honour.

"So, where are we going?" Asks Cammie excitedly as they reached the airport the next morning.

"There." Replies Zach pointing to the departures sign and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Puerto Rico?!"

"Yep." He says. Cammie turns and wraps her arms around his neck before kissing him passionately.

"Thank you! This is going to be awesome!" She whispered to him when they broke away.

* * *

As soon as they had gotten on the plane and it had taken off, Cammie fell asleep, the events of the day having exhausted her. She rested her head on Zach's shoulder and he kissed her head softly whispering that he loved her before turning on the tv and selecting a film to watch.

When the air stewardess came with the food, Cammie was still asleep, Zach shook her slightly in an attempt to wake her. Cammie shook her head and buried her head into his shoulder as he whispered her name.

"I'll just take hers and give it to her when she wakes up." Zach says to the stewardess who nods and smiles at them as she hands him their food.

"Gallagher girl, come on, foods here." He whispers in her ear and she shakes her head again.

"Not Gallagher girl anymore." She mumbles sleepily and Zach chuckles.

"True but old habits die hard. Anyway, you'll always be my Gallagher girl. You gonna wake up properly and eat?"

"Nope." Cammie mumbles, straightening her eye mask and falling promptly back to sleep.

Zach, having fallen asleep not long after Cammie, had woke up just before her. As soon as he woke the captain announced that they were landing. He kissed Cammie and shook her gently in an attempt to wake her. She just moaned in her sleep and snuggled even closer to Zach.

"Cammie, come on, the planes about to land." He whispered softly in her ear.

"Huh?" She said sitting up and looking around a little disorientated until she saw Zach and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey Sleepyhead, sleep well?" Cammie nodded in reply and took Zach's hand as the plane descended.

* * *

That evening, Zach took Cammie out for a romantic meal at one of the restaurants in the hotel. Once they were seated, he took her hand.

"Are you looking forward to a week in the sun?" He asks and Cammie nods.

"Thank you for bringing me here. This week is going to be amazing. Just the two of us, relaxing by the sea, not thinking abut work, just...chillaxing!" She says making Zach laugh.

"Chillaxing? Is that even a word?"

"Of course it is! It's a combination of chill and relax! Get it?" Cammie replies and Zach laughs again.

"Sure Gallagher girl." He says as the waiter arrives with their drinks.

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" Cammie asks and Zach nods.

"You'll always be Gallagher girl."

"Fine, I guess I can cope with that." She sighs, still grinning at Zach. "I can't believe we're finally married!"

"Are you happy?" Zach asks

"Very very happy. You know what the next step in our marriage is?"

"No...what?"

"Getting a dog."

"A dog?" Zach repeats and Cammie nods.

"Yep! A labradoodle, a shih tzu, any type of dog!"

"Right, of course. Well, when we get back home, you can pick out whatever dog you want." Zach replies and Cammie grins

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Any kind of dog?" Cammie asks and Zach nods. "So I could get a chihuahua?"

"I was think maybe a bigger dog but..."

"I was joking Zach, it's ok." Cammie says

"Ok, what kind do you want then?" He asks

"A labradoodle sounds good to me."

"Is that what you want?" Zach asks and Cammie nods again. "Then that's what we'll get."

* * *

"Zach look! How cute is he?" Cammie gushes, bending down to look at the puppy in front of her. The puppy slowly creeps forward, sniffs Cammie and jumps onto her lap.

"Seems like he's chosen you Gallagher girl." Zach says and Cammie grins up at him.

"He's so cute!" She says to Zach, petting the puppy. "You're so cute!" She coos

"Looks like you've found the perfect puppy." The shopkeeper says and Cammie nods up at her and Zach. "Is he the one?"

"I think so." Zach says and goes to pay for the puppy.

* * *

"Welcome home Billy!" Cammie says to the dog, setting him down in the hallway when they bring him home.

"He loves it already." Zach says moving into the kitchen to set up the rest of the puppy's things.

"Me too. He's perfect." Cammie replies as Billy walks up to her. "Maybe you can sleep in bed with mummy sometimes." She whispers to the puppy. "But sshh, don't tell daddy, he's not too keen."

"Gallagher girl! I heard that..." Zach calls from the kitchen. "As cute as he is, Billy is not sleeping in our bed."

"That's what he thinks." Cammie whispers to Billy as she carries him into the living room, leaving Zach standing in the hallway shaking his head.

**AN: So I hope you guys all enjoyed this? There won't be as many time skips in future chapters. Sorry if Zach or Cammie seem out of character at all...as I said, this is my first Gallagher girls fanfiction so please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! This is just a filler chapter that I thought would be fun to add. :)**

"Ok Lauren be a good girl for Daddy and Uncle Zach while Mummy and Auntie Cammie go out alright?" Said Bex, bending down to Lauren's height. Lauren, Bex and grants daughter was 3 years old and looked and acted exactly like her mother.

"Ok Mummy" replied Lauren wrapping her arms around Bex's neck and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Bex got up and went over to Zach "And you be good too Zach, you got it. No teaching my daughter how to smirk!"

"Yes ma'am!" Said Zach saluting Bex which earned him a slap on the arm and a punch in the shoulder from both Cammie and Bex.

"Be good!" Cammie warned before kissing him goodbye.

"Bye guys see you later they both called as they walked out the door.

"Bye bye Mummy, love you!" Called Lauren

"I love you too baby girl see you later!" Bex called over her shoulder.

* * *

"So Lauren what do you want to do?" Grant asked his daughter.

"Princess tea party!" Shouted Lauren running upstairs.

"Princess tea party?" Zach repeated quietly to Grant.

"Don't ask..." Grant muttered going into the kitchen to get them both a beer. By the time he got back into the living room, Lauren was there, feather boas, tiaras, teddy's and everything you would need for a tea party.

"No Daddy!" She shouted as Grant entered the room putting her hands on her hips and looking at him crossly, "that is not what you drink at a tea party! You drink tea." She walked over to Grant, took the two beer bottles out of his hand and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"Wow! She's stubborn just like her mum!" Muttered Zach

"Don't let them hear you say that!" Said Grant in reply.

"Ok now sit down both of you!" Lauren ordered. She then made her way over to the two men, placing a feather boa around each of their necks and a tiara on each of their heads.

"Good, now pick up a tea cup," she said sternly. "No not like that Uncle Zach that's all wrong!"

"Yeah Uncle Zach, that's all wrong!" Mimicked Grant chuckling

"Don't laugh Daddy, you've got it wrong too!"

"Yeah Daddy! You've got it wrong too!" Mimicked Zach laughing.

"Stop it!" Shouted Lauren, "now hold the cup like this..." She placed one of Zach's fingers through the handle closing two more around the cup before pointing his pinkie finger in the air and then moved on to do the same for Grant.

They both glanced at each other trying not to laugh.

"There! That's better!" Said Lauren sitting down and getting herself a cup, "now for the food! Wait here!" She ran off into the kitchen in search of good tea party food.

"How much more of this do we have to take?" Whispered Zach to Grant

"I dunno but I'm guessing until Bex and Cammie get back."

"And how long will that be?"

"I dunno..." Grant whispered back trailing off as Lauren re-entered the room. "Hey Princess you found some food?"

"Yep!" Lauren replied grinning as she settled herself onto Grant's lap. She placed some cupcakes on the coffee table and they all dug in.

That was how Cammie and Bex found them an hour later after returning from their shopping trip.

"I've gotta take a picture of this!" Stated Bex taking a picture and sending it to Liz, Jonas, Macey and Preston; Zach, Lauren and Grant not even noticing as they were all too engrossed in the Disney princess film that was on in front of them!

* * *

"So, did you have fun with Lauren today?" Cammie asks, sitting down beside Zach on the sofa and snuggling into his side as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Fun isn't really the word I'd use..." He replies, kissing the top of her head.

"What? Zachary Goode doesn't like playing princess tea party and watching disney films?" Cammie asks, acting horrified, looking up at her husband who shakes his head.

"Nope."

"Wow, I never would have thought...I thought it was your favourite game." She says. "Well, you're going to have to learn to love it, I bought you your own tea party set and feather boas for your birthday."

"Very funny Gallagher girl."

"Oh, you think I'm joking? I'm not. I'm being deadly serious!" Cammie jokes, grinning up at Zach who smirks at her. They sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the tv before Cammie talks again.

"Do you want children Zach?" She asks, not taking her eyes off the tv.

"Why..." He asks, looking down at her. "Cammie...are you..." He trails off and Cammie sits up and shakes her head.

"No! No! Not now anyway. I was just wondering. For the future, you know?"

"Uh...yeah I guess..." Zach mumbles.

"You guess you want children or you guess you understand?" She clarifies.

"Both." He replies and she nods.

"Well, we don't have to think about it now, just...maybe in like year?"

"Yeah...a year." Zach repeats, kissing Cammie again as she settles back into his arms.

"I think you'd make a great dad." She whispers and Zach smiles slightly to himself.

"And you a great mum." He whispers back.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and enjoy!**

"Hey - what's wrong?" Cammie asks as Zach walks into the living room of their apartment, noticing immediately that something was wrong with her husband.

"I...uh..I have to go away...on a mission..." Zach starts, scratching the back of his neck.

"No." Cammie says, cutting him off.

"Cammie, I..." Zach says, sighing when she cuts him off again.

"No. You can't."

"I have to." He protests and she shakes her head, rising from the sofa.

"No you don't."

"I do. Cam, you know that. I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do."

"No Cammie. It's the directors orders." Zach says and Cammie crosses her arms over her chest. "Cam, if there was some way for me not to go, don't you think I would do it?" He asks

"Zach..."

"Look, there's nothing either of us can do." Zach says, cutting Cammie off this time. "We both know that. Cam I don't want to fight with you, especially not now." Cammie looks back up at him and notices for the first time that evening how tired and unhappy he looked.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, stepping forward and into his arms, resting her head on his chest and breathing in his scent.

"Don't apologise." He whispers back to her, smoothing her hair down. "This is not your doing." Cammie nods into his chest before asking, "When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"To- Zach!" Cammie exclaims, pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

"I know." He mutters

"Well...what about Liz and Jonas' wedding? You'll be back in time for that, right?" She asks desperately.

"I don't know Cam."

"But you're Jonas' best man!"

"Cammie, I know, ok?"

"Sorry."

"Cam..." Zach says and they both fall into silence.

"I'm going to miss you." Cammie says after a while.

"I'll miss you too."

"So you don't know how long you'll be gone for?" Zach shakes his head and Cammie nods once. "Oh. So you could be gone for my birthday?" Zach sighs and runs his hand over his face before answering; Cammie's birthday was a little over a week away and he doubted the mission would be over that quickly.

"I don't want to be and I'm going to do everything I can not to be, but I just don't know how long it will be. I don't want to give you a specific date or say, yes I'll be back when I don't know if I will be, I don't want you to get disappointed if I'm not here by them Cam, please." Cammie nods again. "You'll have the girls anyway, even if I'm not here." This time Cammie shakes her head and bites her bottom lip.

"Liz and Jonas are going away too. Bex is going back to England to help her parents and Grant will be busy looking after Lauren. Macey is due any day now, so she's going to be busy with the new baby." Cammie mutters, more to herself than to Zach.

"I'm sorry Cam."

"Not your fault." She mumbles, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll be right back." She sniffs, gently brushing past Zach and heading upstairs, trying to keep her tears at bay. Zach flopped down on the sofa as soon as she had left, running his hands over his face and leaving them there, elbows resting on his knees. He hated seeing Cammie so upset but knew that there was nothing that either of them could do to stop him from going away.

* * *

"Hey, Cammie and I need to know that you're going to be ok." Zach says a few minutes later, walking into their bedroom where Cammie was stood folding their laundry.

"I'll be ok." Cammie says continuing the fold the clothes.

"Cammie..."

"I'm ok Zach. Let's not get into this. I want to not talk about this. Let's just have a nice, relaxing evening together before you have to..." Cammie pauses and takes a deep breath. "Before you have to leave." She finishes. Zach nods and steps forward, pulling Cammie into his arms.

"I love you." He whispers into her hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

Zach woke up early the next morning, carefully moving Cammie's arm from around his waist, trying not to wake her, which was of course not possible.

"Zach?" Cammie whispers, turning on to her side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Zach replies, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You didn't, I wasn't really sleeping."

I know. He says, lifting his bag off the floor to fill with remaining things he needed. Cammie propped herself up with her elbows and watched zach.

"You'll be careful, right?" She asks and Zach nods.

"Always."

"And you'll always watch your back?"

"Of course."

"And check in on time."

"I will."

"And don't do anything stupid."

"Cammie. Stop worrying. I'm going to be fine."

"I know." Cammie whispers. Zach leans down again and kisses Cammie.

"I love you so much Cam." He says, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Be careful while I'm gone and try not to worry about me too much. Don't just stay at home everyday, do normal everyday things. I'm going to be fine, I'll miss you but I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." Cammie nods her head.

"I love you too. Stay safe. You'd better come back to me alive Zachary." She replies. Zach nods and kisses Cammie again before heading out of the apartment.

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please leave me a review :)


End file.
